


Confession

by LayWright



Series: LayWright Drabbles [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last day in London and the Professor was given important last minute work to go over before they leave. While Maya and Luke wait somewhere close by, Phoenix takes the opportunity to tell the Professor something that's been on his mind since their adventures in Labyrinthia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**(Right… He was in here… Wasn’t he?)**

Phoenix was thinking as he knocked on the door to the Professor’s office. He heard a voice call to him inside, giving him permission to enter. He was going to have to make this quick… Maya and Luke were waiting for him close by, and the Professor was going to join them soon enough. He needed to speak to the Professor alone first, however. It was… Very important.

**(Let’s hope I don’t mess this up. I’m just glad that the Professor isn’t the type to laugh when someone messes up.)**

Upon entering, Phoenix caught sight of the signature top hat and paused at the door. The Professor was at his desk, slowly writing something down notes… Or something. It looked important. Maybe the other was too busy? Maybe he should just leave and wait for the Professor to join him and the others…

**(No. I have to do this now!)**

The attorney silently scolded himself and closed the door behind him. Sheesh, for a moment he thought he could hear _Mia_ yelling at him to get on with it. Besides, if he didn’t say it now, he would have to wait a long time to get a chance to say it again. This was their last day in London. So it was now or never…

“Ah, my apologies, Mr. Wright. I will join the rest of you after I finish my work here.” Said the Professor as he turned his head to look at Phoenix, then back down at the papers on his desk. Just hearing him talk was making Phoenix more and more nervous, so he had to keep himself under control. He was pretty good at that… Right? He was a defense attorney after all.

“Actually… Professor. I needed to talk to you about something. Uh… Privately.” Phoenix said, taking a deep breath and sitting on the small couch close by. Okay, he had to admit. Court was one thing but a confession? This was probably going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be.

“It’s very important.” Phoenix then added.

The Professor paused for a moment, then pushed back his chair and stood. “I see… Well, if that’s the case then perhaps I should pour some tea.”

“Uh, no… That’s alright. I should be quick about it… The others are waiting for us anyways.” The attorney quickly cut in, laughing nervously after. He noticed that the other had turned his chair around so he could speak to him face to face.

The Professor looked thoughtful for a moment, almost curious before he nodded slowly in agreement. “You’re right. I can finish my work later, and I apologize again for having to work so suddenly.” The gentleman responded. Phoenix found himself glancing away every now and then…

Phoenix didn’t respond right away, but jumped slightly when he realized that he went quiet. “O-Oh, no… You don’t have to apologize, Professor… It was some important stuff, right? Um, anyways…” He scratched the back of his head nervously. Here goes nothing… Though the words didn’t come up right away, as he saw the Professor was waiting for him to speak patiently.

“Well… I… Um… Right… The thing I was going to tell you was…” Phoenix was beginning to say, looking away as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Great… This wasn’t going so well. He had to think… But then a thought occurred to him.

“You know already, don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“You know what I’m going to say, do you?” The attorney asked as he felt his shoulders droop slightly. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did… The Professor was incredibly smart. He knew all sorts of things… That and he was great at solving puzzles. There would be no surprise if the Professor had figured it out already by just his behavior alone.

There was a long silence. Or maybe it wasn’t all that long… Maybe it was just a few minutes and it only felt like it was long to Phoenix… It did feel like hours have passed to him.

Finally, the Professor broke the silence. “Well, I can’t say, Mr. Wright.” He paused for a moment and smiled at him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

That… That smile.

**(Ah! That isn’t helping! Don’t look at me like that!)**

Phoenix had to tear his gaze away from the Professor for a moment. He could just _feel_ his own face heating up. This wasn’t going well at all… Great… But, he could still say it. He could still do this.

He looked up after taking another deep breath. There was a look of surprise on the Professor’s face… Wait… Did he… Say his thoughts out loud on accident? Phoenix saw the look of surprise slowly turn into a look of concern and he was beginning to believe that, yes, he must have.

The Professor began to stand. “Mr. Wright, are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you anythi-“

“I love you.”

There was now a shocked expression on the others face as he slowly sat back down. Oh… So maybe the Professor _didn’t_ know…

**(Damn it… And I just dropped a bombshell on him. What was I thinking?)**

Phoenix honestly did not know what to do at this point. It even looked like the Professor was at a loss… No, actually… It was difficult to tell what the Professor was thinking at all. Oh no… He really messed up… And he couldn’t just walk away either. Maybe… The Professor didn’t hear him?

The silence felt like torture, and after a minute or two, Phoenix stood up. “I’m… Sorry, Professor. Just forget what I said. Um… Luke and Maya are waiting for us… We should get going.” He said quickly and turned towards the door.

“Mr. Wright.”

The sound of his voice made Phoenix freeze in his tracks. Great… Guess he wasn’t going to get out of this so easily. Slowly, Phoenix turned back around to face the Professor, who had gotten up from his chair. “Aha… Um… Yes?” The attorney responded and managed a sheepish grin.

“I can’t say I have a proper response in mind. You can tell this doesn’t happen very often.” The Professor began, tilting his hat down to where Phoenix could not see his eyes. There was a pause before the gentleman tilted his hat back up again and smiled at him, causing Phoenix’s heart to jump. “To put it simply,” He continued, “I have been struggling with my own feelings for quite some time now. I believe that today allows me to come to a conclusion.”

Phoenix stared blankly at the other for a moment, gaping as he tried to figure it all out. He had an idea, actually, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “W-Wait… So you’re saying…?”

Then the Professor approached him and placed a gentle hand on Phoenix’s arm. “I assume it’s safe to say that, yes, Mr. Wright. I do indeed, return your feelings.”

It almost felt too good to be true. Phoenix didn’t even realize that he grinning like an idiot now, but who could blame him. Despite how terribly he confessed, in the end everything turned out alright. Actually, everything turned out wonderfully. No… More than that. Phoenix was absolutely elated. “You… You mean it?”

The shorter man nodded in response, then removed his hand from his arm and walked to the door. “Now, we should be going now. We don’t want to keep the others waiting, now do we?” The Professor said and looked back at him.

Phoenix jumped slightly and nodded. Right! Maya and Luke were waiting for them… Maya was probably getting impatient… But wait until she hears the news. “Right…! Yeah, we should go.” He answered and followed him out.

“Considering how this is your last day in London, it’s only appropriate for us all to spend this last day together.” The Professor then added as they stepped outside. “Though perhaps next time you visit we can make an arrangement. There is a lovely restaurant that opened its doors only a week ago, and I have heard wonderful things. When you visit again, would you join me for dinner?”

Before Phoenix could respond, someone was shouting to them. “Hey, Nick! Professor! Are you two done yet? We’re hungry!” He recognized Maya’s voice and turned around, seeing her and Luke just a short while away.

“Almost! We’ll be over there in a minute!” Phoenix called back to her.

Maya waved her hands a few times. “Well hurry up, Nick! Or we’ll go eat without you!”

**(You don’t have any money…)**

Phoenix just chuckled and turned back to the Professor with a smile on his face.

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another... Well I don't know if this counts as a drabble....
> 
> But it is much better than the last one. I promise.
> 
> These drabbles are in no specific order, by the way.


End file.
